cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel Byrne
Gabriel Byrne (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Excalibur ''(1981) [Uther Pendragon]: Stabbed to death by enemy soldiers in the woods; he dies after driving the sword Excalibur into a stone. *''The Keep ''(1983) [Major Kaempffer]: Killed by a demon. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Defence of the Realm ''(1985) [Nicholas 'Nick' Mullen]: Killed in an explosion, along with Greta Scacchi. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Dead Man ''(1995) [Charles Ludlow Dickinson]: Shot in the throat by Johnny Depp, after Gabriel shoots Mili Avital when he finds Johnny and Mili in bed together. *''The Usual Suspects ''(1995) [Dean Keaton]: Shot to death by "Keyser Soze," who then starts a fire on the dock by lighting the gasoline trail by Gabriel's body. (This is the movie's only death that is shown in "reality" and not in Kevin Spacey's version of events.) (Thanks to Raven) *''Mad Dog Time (Trigger Happy) ''(1996) [Ben London]: Shot in the head by Richard Dreyfuss, after Richard first shoots Gabriel in the legs. (Thanks to John) *''The End of Violence (1997)'' [Ray Bering]: Shot to death. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Man in the Iron Mask ''(1998) [D'Artagnan]: Stabbed in the back by the evil Leonardo DiCaprio while Gabriel tries to rescue the good Leonardo. (Thanks to Gary) *''Quest for Camelot ''(1998, animated) [Sir Lionel]: Stabbed with the sword Excalibur by Sir Ruber (voiced by Gary Oldman), his body is shown when it is returned to his wife (voiced by Jane Seymour) and young daughter (voiced by Sarah Freeman) *''End of Days ''(1999) [The Man/Satan]: The unnamed human host dies when Satan takes over his body in a men's room, and the host body eventaully dies when Satan abandons it after being severely burned in a battle with Arnold Schwarzenegger in a subway tunnel. (Thanks to Gary) *''Ghost Ship ''(2002) [Captain Sean Murphy]: Drowned after Desmond Harrington locks Gabriel in a safe and lets it flood. *''Killing Emmett Young (Emmett's Mark) ''(2002) [Jack Marlow/Stephen Bracken]: Beaten to death by Tim Roth. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Bridge of San Luis Rey ''(2004) [Brother Juniper]: Burned at the stake. (Thanks to Arben) *''Assault on Precinct 13 ''(2005) [Marcus Duvall]: Shot in the head in a shoot-out with Ethan Hawke. (Thanks to Anthony and Robert) *''Wah-Wah ''(2005) [Harry Compton]: Dies (off-screen) of a brain tumor; we last see him lying in bed at his home with his son (Nicholas Hoult) by his side, followed by a scene of his funeral. TV Deaths *''Vikings: Burial of the Dead (2013)'' [Earl Haraldson]: After losing in a contest of single combat with Travis Fimmel when he is struck in the back with a battle axe. Travis then cuts his wrist (with Gabriel's approval) so he can bleed out quickly and be on his way to Valhalla. His body is shown later on a funeral pyre aboard a Viking ship where his remains are burned. (Stephen) Notable Relatives Ex-Mr. Ellen Barkin Byrne, Gabriel Byrne, Gabriel Byrne, Gabriel Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Atheist Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Razzie Award Nominees